


ily

by Chie_ah



Series: @ who? [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Chatting & Messaging, Fan’s Perspective, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chie_ah/pseuds/Chie_ah
Summary: XIAAAAAAA@xiaxia     45 minCan everyone spam @fuku.ayu and @duduririkim so they give me back my money?





	ily

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for curse words and bad grammar. Stay in school kids :)
> 
> This verse has original characters:  
> Fukuhara Ayumi (@fuku.ayu), lives currently in California  
> Kim Duri (@duduririkim), lives currently in New York  
> Sun Dia (@xiaxia), lives in China (only mentioned)
> 
> I apologize if you think the characters are cliches for being a japanese, korean and chinese girl, but my clique irl is like that so fight me and my girls
> 
> Also, this fic has a plot (not that great but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) because I'm not funny

 

 **duduririkim**  
yo heard u bought that magazine that costs a kidney  
how u afford it?  
be my sugar mommy plz thx

 **fuku.ayu**  
goddanmit xia  
y does she always spoils shit to u

 **duduririkim**  
sorry bby didnt think it was that much of a secret

 **fuku.ayu**  
nah dont worry  
i was just abt to tell u

 **duduririkim**  
how gorgeous junmyeon looks?

 **fuku.ayu**  
OMG DURI U DONT UNDERSTAND!! THE SCANS DONT SHOW HIS TRUE BEAUTY!! HE LOOKS SO ETHEREAL IN THE SPREAD I MIGHT AS WELL JUST START BELIEVING ANGELS EXIST AND I HAVENT EVEN STARTED ON HOW CUTE HE SOUNDS IN THE INTERVIEW AAAHHHHH

 **duduririkim**  
oh deng should i like save up to buy this mag

 **fuku.ayu**  
if u do u wont regret it believe me

 **duduririkim**  
maybe when im not a broke college student anymore

 

* * *

 

 

 **fuku.ayu**  
DURI OMG I NEED U RIGHT NOW PLS  
PLS WAKE UP  
IM GONNA DIE  
U CANT LEAVE UR BEST FRIEND HANGING  
PLS  
IF U DONT WAKE UP IN 5 SECS U AINT INVITED TO MY FUNERAL  
IM IN A CRISIS  
HELP ME KIM

 **duduririkim**  
waht  
it lik 2 wa do u wnt

 **fuku.ayu**  
jun is doing a live and hes speaking korean  
i don’t know korean pls translate for me pls

 **duduririkim**  
agian its 2

 **fuku.ayu**  
hes with sehun i need to know all the gay shit they say  
so i know i wont have a chance

 **duduririkim**  
is that the hot choreographer slash model

 **fuku.ayu**  
YES please trans quick

 **duduririkim**  
i come back with the same argument  
it 2 am

 **fuku.ayu**  
oh come on i used to translate like dozens of animes for u when we were kids  
this is literally the first time im asking u to trans something for me

 **duduririkim**  
fair

ok so they talking abt a jap magazine

 **fuku.ayu**  
but r they saying anything gay

 **duduririkim**  
omg ayumi they r cuddling in bed topless isnt that gay enough

 **fuku.ayu**  
fair

 **duduririkim**  
they r just talking abt their next works together  
its gonna be 2 diff jap magazines  
jun is just doing a pit stop in seoul

 **fuku.ayu**  
have they said which mags???

 **duduririkim**  
unnnnnnhhhhh  
wait  
i think one of them is vivi

 **fuku.ayu**  
oh yes!!!!! beautiful photos once again yes

 **duduririkim**  
oh i think the other one is gonna be a special edition of nylon

 **fuku.ayu**  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH JUN WANTS ME DEAD I SWEAR

 **duduririkim**  
can i go back to sleep now  
i have class tomorrow

 **fuku.ayu**  
fair  
thx bby :)

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
ayumi  
where r u  
jun is doing a live  
and hes singing  
did u die  
what happened hoe  
come here  
omg  
aYUMI  
AYUMI FUKUHARA  
AAAAHHHH  
A  
Y  
U  
M  
I  
.  
F  
U  
K

 **fuku.ayu**  
stpo

 **duduririkim**  
U  
oh  
u up

wait  
did u die again  
ayu

 **fuku.ayu**  
wtf do u want bi

 **duduririkim**  
jun is live streaming

 **fuku.ayu**  
whAT  
NO  
FOR HOW LONG  
OMG

 **duduririkim**  
like  
an hour and a half i think

 **fuku.ayu**  
oh no  
aahhhh  
kill me duri i dont deserve to live  
kimmye kim pls have mercy on me and end me

 **duduririkim**  
rlx bitch ppl r probs gonna upload the live in yt  
just wait half and hour  
and btw he just sang and talked abt some movies and dramas

 **fuku.ayu**  
he reCOMMENDED SOMETHING  
WHATTELL MEIMMA WATCH IT RN

 **duduririkim**  
million yen women  
the lover  
when the sun goes down  
glory day  
cart

 **fuku.ayu**  
uuuu good recs  
i ve watched a few of them

oh the live is on yt  
bye

 **duduririkim**  
aaaaand i lost my best friend to a gorgeous man  
again

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
oh

 **fuku.ayu**  
dont worry  
im awake and watching his live :)

 **duduririkim**  
idc  
he just  
omg  
he

 **fuku.ayu**  
u okay there

 **duduririkim**  
he likes kris

 **fuku.ayu**  
who

 **duduririkim**  
the rapper  
kris wu  
hes singing his songs rn  
omg

 **fuku.ayu**  
oh  
cool songs  
still don’t understand why u like that thou

 **duduririkim**  
ayu i gush abt kris all the time  
ok maybe not all the time  
but every time he releases something or posts on ig or twt

 **fuku.ayu**  
oooooohhhh hiiiiiiiimmmm  
i remember now

 **duduririkim**  
oh im so happy  
usually jun recommends only singers right

 **fuku.ayu**  
ye

 **duduririkim**  
imma spam kris acc  
wanna join

 **fuku.ayu**  
sure

 

* * *

 

 **fuku.ayu**  
duri  
is kris chinese?

 **duduririkim**  
yessss  
a gorgeous chinese man  
y

 **fuku.ayu**  
bc jun is singing in chinese and im almost sure its a kris song  
and dancing

 **duduririkim**  
kris does have dance routines for some of his old songs  
but most songs r in eng  
(i prefer his voice when speaking chinese thou)

 **fuku.ayu**  
he grew up in us?

 **duduririkim**  
canada

what  
kris just posted on ig  
what  
its only been 2 weeks  
wait

 **fuku.ayu**  
he only posts every 3 months right

 **duduririkim**  
3 to 6 months yes

 **fuku.ayu**  
wow arent u a good stalker  
has the stats and all

 **duduririkim**  
u can’t judge me  
you r the same w jun  
he just feeds u more often

 **fuku.ayu**  
im kidding bby hahahahahaha  
so  
what is the post abt

 **duduririkim**  
havent seen yet u kept pestering me

oh  
its a vid  
a clip from jun’s live  
caption: ‘One of my favorite models is praising me!! @junkim hope I can work with you some day, man, modelling or producing’  
ayu  
imagine that  
kris wu modelling  
i would die

 **fuku.ayu**  
oh my god  
junmyeon singing  
for real  
like songs on streams  
not shitty audio clips from his live

 

 **duduririkim**  
u really have shitty audios on ur music app?

 **fuku.ayu**  
…

**duduririkim**

…

**fuku.ayu**  
dONT JUDGE  
I KNOW U HAD ANIME OPS IN UR PHONE

 **duduririkim**  
IT WAS ONLY ONE PIECE OPS  
THEY R SO GOOD

 **fuku.ayu**  
…  
true

 

* * *

  
**WEABOO NEWS**  @weaboonews     43 min  
Korean Model Kim Junmyeon and Chinese Rapper Kris Wu reportedly dating after interacting on Social Media _weaboonews.com/31385842789/kim-junmyeon-and-kris-wu-dating_

 

* * *

  
  
**fuku.ayu**  
they r kidding right

 **duduririkim**  
hiss weaboo news hiss hiss?

 **fuku.ayu**  
yES  
they just interacted  
they just acknowledged each other  
they r allowed to do that  
they r both awesome ppl  
they should be acknowledged  
snake might as well change the headline to “Korean Model Kim Junmyeon and Chinese Rapper Kris Wu reportedly dating because they were born in neighbour countries”

 **duduririkim**  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
OMG I LOVE YOU AYUMI

 **fuku.ayu**  
i hate snakes  
specially that snake  
ugh

* * *

  
**SPRING**  @springmag     29 min  
Finally we can announce the models on the next month’s cover: Junmyeon Kim and Kris Wu! All of us here on SPRING were so excited to have these 2 beautiful men in front of our cameras! Pre-order from our official website _www.spring.com_

 

 **SPRING**  @springmag     14 min  
We feel so grateful that Kris chose to have his modelling debut with SPRING. We will leak some pics for you guys, and maybe some that didn’t even make the final cut :X

 

 **SPRING**  @springmag     10 min  
We are trying to convince both Junmyeon and Kris to participate on our December issue, together with 20 other models (and maybe a well loved Korean actor as well), but no promises

 

* * *

  
**duduririkim**  
lend me money  
im in a crisis

 **fuku.ayu**  
bitch  
i know u gonna buy the spring magazine

 **duduririkim**  
shit

 **fuku.ayu**  
imma buy it too

 **duduririkim**  
wished we still lived 2 houses away so we could share custody of the mag

 **fuku.ayu**  
same  
maybe xia can lend us some money  
or give it to us as a xmas present  
shes rich

 **duduririkim**  
lets pester her  
she usually gives in after a full day of pestering

 **fuku.ayu**  
lets goooo

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
did junmyeon die?

 **fuku.ayu**  
i think so :///  
he hasnt updated anything for more than two months  
im so sad :(((((

 **duduririkim**  
do you think it was because of the ridiculous rumour?

 **fuku.ayu**  
i dont think so  
he did do the spring photoshoot

 **duduririkim**  
well kris is the same as before soooo

 

* * *

 

 ** **fuku.ayu**  
** JUN IS LIVE  
HE IS ALIVE  
AND W SEHUN  
  


**duduririkim**  
r they in korea?

 **fuku.ayu**  
yes…  
pls translate for your best friend  
you know how much i love you

 **duduririkim**  
…  
wait

they r just talking about sehun’s next work  
hes gonna choreograph for a chinese rapper  
Zitao

 **fuku.ayu**  
doesnt xia like that rapper?

 **duduririkim**  
_I_ like that rapper  
ayu where were u when i gush abt ppl i like?

 **fuku.ayu**  
…  
srry  
ily

* * *

  
**WEABOO NEWS** @weaboonews     3 h  
Kim Junmyeon cheated on boyfriend Kris Wu with model Oh Sehun _weaboonews.com/99615369492/kim-junmyeon-cheated-with-oh-sehun_

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
snake at it again

 **fuku.ayu**  
i swear to buddha can they stOP  
kris and jun haven’t confirmed shit  
and how is a live cheating  
jun and sehun r always doing lives  
i hate this so much

 **duduririkim**  
i gave up on these kind of ‘news’ outlets

 **fuku.ayu**  
same sis

 

* * *

  
**WEABOO NEWS**  @weaboonews     31 min  
Kim Junmyeon is criticised all over social media for being gay _weaboonews.com/95382603618/kim-junmyeon-is-criticised-on-social-media_

 

 **IG //papis**  @daddy     37 min  
He could have posed w a beautiful girl but did it w a gay ?

 

 **You can be my**  @mainhoe     38 min  
Kris really fucked up by posing with a gay guy  
Sorry man, ain’t your fan anymore

 

 **XIAAAAAAA**  @xiaxia     45 min  
Can everyone spam @fuku.ayu and @duduririkim so they give me back my money?

 

 **sarang**  @oohsehoonie     49 min  
A live doesn’t count as a apology Junmyeon, smh

 

 **mariah who**  @onlyknowskinnylegkjm     53 min  
just so everyone knows, junmyeon would never date someone as untalented as that rapper, he is dating sehun

 

* * *

 

 **fuku.ayu**  
im gonna die

 **duduririkim**  
how long has he been mia?

 **fuku.ayu**  
5 months  
: (

 **duduririkim**  
:/

 **fuku.ayu**  
did kris stop posting as well?

 **duduririkim**  
he is at the 7 month mark  
so yeah

 **fuku.ayu**  
sehun didnt stop  
but he never mentions junnie now  
not even a bday pic on ig

 **duduririkim**  
do u think they r gonna abandon their careers?

 **fuku.ayu**  
i hope not  
jun is still my muse  
and ive fallen for kris looks  
bless xia and her unlimited credit card

 **duduririkim**  
hey i was the one that introduced u to xia  
thank me

 **fuku.ayu**  
u did nothing  
fate would have brought us together  
u or no u

 **duduririkim**  
bitch

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
count mark

 **fuku.ayu**  
8 months for jun  
u?

 **duduririkim**  
10 for kris  
his company said nothing about him thou

 **fuku.ayu**  
same for jun  
:((((

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
when r u picking me up?

ayu

 **fuku.ayu**  
what

 **duduririkim**  
when  
r  
u  
picking  
me  
up?

 **fuku.ayu**  
when u land  
why?

 **duduririkim**  
ive landed 2 hours ago

 **fuku.ayu**  
oh shit  
sorry  
leaving the apart now  
xia is coming w me

 **duduririkim**  
i expect compensation

 **fuku.ayu**  
i can give u a starbucks gift card  
20 bucks

 **dudukim**  
no  
i want proper hot chocolate

 **fuku.ayu**  
its 20 bucks

 **duduririkim**  
yeah  
on starbucks

 **fuku.ayu**  
ill buy u some walmart donuts as well

 **duduririkim**  
thank you  
tell xia she owns me some 100 dolla bills for ignoring me

 **fuku.ayu**  
ill tell her she has to give u a thousand bucks  
we can share

 **duduririkim**  
thx

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
uuhhh  
ayu  
did u buy a xmas present for xia?

 **fuku.ayu**  
…  
i can buy some post it notes :D  
why

 **duduririkim**  
xia just gave me a present  
told me to wait until xmas  
and i lied  
said i was waiting for her present to be delivered still

 **fuku.ayu**  
i will buy 2 post it notes

 **duduririkim**  
no u don’t understand  
u know how im a pro at unwrapping and wrapping a present perfectly?

 **fuku.ayu**  
ye  
took ur parent 15 years to discover that  
then they started doing bait presents  
it was so good when u opened a big ass box w a single dollar inside

 **duduririkim**  
u love seeing me suffer  
thx  
either way  
i did that  
and it was a luis vuitton box

 **fuku.ayu**  
maybe it is the same as ur parents

 **duduririkim**  
nO  
IT WAS THAT LOUIS VUITTON DRESS IVE BEEN WHINING ABOUT

 **fuku.ayu**  
omg  
u kidding right

 **duduririkim**  
NO

 **fuku.ayu**  
soo  
she must have a present to me  
she  _is_ staying at my apartment  
go find it  
plz

 **duduririkim**  
whAT

 **fuku.ayu**  
then ill buy something for her  
we have to know how much money she spent  
or we get something as good as her gifts

 **duduririkim**  
oh god  
if she ever sees this convo we r dead

 **fuku.ayu**  
dont worry  
shes too soft for us

 **duduririkim**  
wait

oooooohhhhh  
u r gonna love it

 **fuku.ayu**  
…

 **dudurirkim**  
two pairs of christian louboutin

 **fuku.ayu**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
im gonna faint  
oh my

 **duduririkim**  
get her 10 post it notes

 **fuku.ayu**  
done

 

* * *

 

 **fuku.ayu**  
one year anniversary

 **duduririkim**  
???  
u dating now?

 **fuku.ayu**  
one year since the lat life signal from junmyeon  
he is missed  
:(

 **duduririkim**  
yeah  
also miss kris  
and sick of hearing his only 6 songs  
i need more

 **fuku.ayu**  
you only listen to 6 songs?

 **duduririkim**  
well i do listen to zitao  
but i really like kris songs  
specially the most recent songs  
they r chill  
u know i like chill

 **fuku.ayu**  
and one piece ops

 **duduririkim**  
fuck you

 **fuku.ayu**  
:)

 

* * *

 

 _kriswu just posted a photo_  7m ago

 

* * *

 

 **duduririkim**  
THEY R ALIVE

 **fuku.ayu**  
who  
ur sex life

 **duduririkim**  
sTOP I ONLY GIVE U LOVE AND U ALWAYS ATTACK ME  
I WANT A DIVORCE

 **fuku.ayu**  
u know i love you

 **duduririkim**  
:(  
anyway  
kris and jun

 **fuku.ayu**  
what  
how

 **duduririkim**  
kris just posted on ig  
www.instagram.com/p/HGT5D37svyfhbFRiw7GU

 **fuku.ayu**  
aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
“We were huge fans of each other a few years ago, now i wake up to you sleeping beside me or to you making breakfast for both of us. So glad I asked you out exactly 1 year ago. I love you a lot, baby boy”  
bABY BOY

 **duduririkim**  
I KNOW  
DOES JUN CALL HIM DADDY  
OMG  
HE HAS A DADDY KINK

 **fuku.ayu**  
HE HAS A DADDY KINK  
BOTH HAVE A DADDY KINK

 **duduririkim**  
give it a day and there will be a smut fic

 **fuku.ayu**  
already fond it  
_archiveofourown.org/works/5261894753215_

 **duduririkim**  
damn  
they r fast

 **fuku.ayu**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

* * *

 

 **SPRING** @springmag     30 min  
We here at SPRING just got the most exciting news: both Junmyeon and Kris’ managers asked us if they could be at our next issue! So we decided to have a special issue just for them, full of intimate interview and gorgeous photos. (1)

 

 **SPRING**  @springmag     21 min  
(2) So keep checking _www.spring.com_  for news, and we will also update or website as soon as we have photos taken.

 

 **SPRING** @springmag     19 min  
We also congratulate the couple for coming back! ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to edit than write :S
> 
> All dramas and movies mentioned I recommend watching, but When The Sun Goes Down is not a real drama, but a created drama for future fics
> 
> I took as template for the news twitter the allkpop twitter page, no bad intentions (and I'm really not creative for handles and screen names :/)
> 
> SPRING magazine does exist, but it is a japanese magazine directed towards women, it's my favorite magazine as well.
> 
> And I couldn’t find a perfect photo for Kris to post but [this set](https://imgur.com/a/KIzZ17d) is the closest i could find within all my Junmyeon pics saved, and the last one is a pic of Baek similar to what I was imagining.
> 
> I want to continue this series, but I'm a slow writer who usually has a lot of stuff to hand in at college :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also the bit about Christmas presents was just me trying to situate the fic time wise; I was going to put dates before every log, but I would have fucked up the count because I'm bad at any type of maths)


End file.
